headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smoking
.]] '''Smoking' is the practice of inhaling and exhaling the smoke given off by ignited tobacco products. This generally refers to the smoking of cigarettes and cigars, but may also include some narcotics such as marijuana. Universally, the practice of smoking represents severe health hazards to the individual, as well as those in the immediate vicinity, who may suffer the effects of second-hand smoke. Nicotine, the prominent chemical used in the production of most tobacco products has extremely addictive properties. In many instances, the practice of smoking is looked down upon in social situations. Many locations prohibit the practice of smoking including public transportation and most businesses. With the exception of some usage of medicinal marijuana, the practice of smoking a joint is illegal in many places. Smoking appears in nearly all forms of fictional entertainment, but its obvious use has diminished greatly over the past several decades as public awareness of the dangers of smoking have increased as well as the harmful influence it poses to children. In media, smoking was rather commonplace up until the late 1980s. Since then, it can still be found in various films, television programs and print media, but its usage is greatly diminished. In media In film The character of Ernest D. Hubbs smokes cigarettes throughout the course of the 1974 sci-fi/horror film Phase IV. In traditional evil villain fashion, the murderous Clarence J. Boddicker is frequently seen smoking throughout the 1987 action movie RoboCop. In the 1991 blockbuster film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, a biker tries to intimidate a T-850 Terminator by burning a cigar into his chest. Being a cyborg with no pain receptors, the Terminator suffered no ill effects from the action and quickly turned the tables on the aggressor. In the 2002 sci-fi/fantasy film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, a man named Elan Sel'Sabagno tries to sell Obi-Wan Kenobi some death sticks, which are similar to cigarettes and/or marijuana joints. Obi-Wan uses the Force to convince the death stick dealer to reevaluate his life. Death stick production can also be found in the Star Wars: Bounty Hunter video game. The character of Aunt Gladys from the 2002 movie Eight Legged Freaks was perpetually seen with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. When the townsfolk of Prosperity, Arizona had to seek shelter in the McCormick Mines to avoid an invasion of giant spiders, Gladys was preparing to light a cigarette until her nephew Chris warned her off, telling her that the slightest spark could ignite the methane deposits in the mines. The practice of smoking is not just limited to humanoids. The short alien Paul from the eponymously named 2011 comedy film Paul is often seen smoking cigars and marijuana cigarettes. In television In the 1989-1993 NBC series Quantum Leap, the character of Al Calavicci is virtually never seen without one of his favorite stogies sticking out from between his fingers. Smoking occurred occasionally in the Battlestar Galactica relaunch series. In the prequel series Caprica, smoking in public places such as diners was legal. The characters of Daniel Graystone and Joseph Adama were both known to smoke. Graystone had actually quit years earlier, but started up again following the death of his daughter, Zoe. Caprica: Pilot (Part 1) In novels In the Star Wars Expanded Universe, there exists a mild narcotic referred to as a Cigarra, which is similar in name, purpose and appearance to a cigar. Like traditional cigars, cigarras are ignited and smoked for the purposes of relaxation. Noted scoundrel and businessman Lando Calrissian is especially known for his fondness for Cigarras. In comics There are several notable comic book characters who have been known to smoke over the years. Usually, only antagonists and/or street-level thugs and henchmen are seen smoking on a regular basis, but there have also been some protagonist as well as supporting cast members who smoke as well. In Marvel Comics, Nick Fury, Ben Grimm, Howard the Duck and J. Jonah Jameson were classically seen smoking a cigar. In the case of Fury, Howard and Jonah, this has practically become a trademark of their characters. The DC Comics character John Constantine is ubiquitously seen with a Silk Cut cigarette hanging from his lip. At one point, he even contracted lung cancer from smoking and was on the verge of dying, but he found a way to con a trio of demons into saving his life and even curing his cancer. The Post-Crisis version of Lex Luthor was known to smoke cigars quite regularly. Given his great wealth, it is safe to assume that he only imbibed the best quality blends of tobacco, most of which originate from Cuba. See also * Appearances of smoking ---- Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Weird Science/Miscellaneous